


JohnLock: Fool

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, All the sad, Evil John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was a fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock: Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This was from a little photoset AU I found a long time ago on Tumblr, I think. xoxo

“John?” Sherlock called. “John!” He ran down the darkened street and into an abandoned building. He searched frantically, trying to find the mess of blonde hair that belonged to his short friend. He had been taken away from him, again, by a serial killer. Another serial killer. It was now that he realised how much he cared for him, how he felt.  
He was furious, because how dare they take John from him? His John, how dare they?  
Another turn in the hallway. It was dark, with only partial moonlight seeping from the cracks in the battered roof.  
“John!” he called again. No answer. He started to create hypotheses and conclusions, possible scenarios that would leave his friend dead in front of him. He shook his head and continued his search.  
“Sherlock,” a voice said. A familiar voice.  
“John?” Sherlock replied as he turned, only a hint of worry in his voice.  
“I see you’ve found me, then.” Slowly, John’s figure appeared out of the shadows and into a small spotlight created by the moon.  
“John, what’s going on?” Sherlock asked.  
“You haven’t guessed it, then? The great Sherlock Holmes?” he replied calmly. “The sociopathic genius of London?”  
“John, I...” Sherlock couldn’t comprehend what he was saying.  
“Hat detective, facing the world? Freak, weirdo, psychopath?”  
“What’s happening? What are you doing?”  
“Oh, it’s quite something you can think of, what with all of the files in your hard drive.”  
“John, I don’t understand...”  
“It’s easy, Sherlock. Two simple words, just two.” A mischievous grin crept onto John’s face. “Fooled. You.”


End file.
